wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginari
Imaginari (latin, to picture mentally), or as they were originally called, Enwoegaku (円を描く lit. to draw a circle), are a race of humanoids though to have existed since near the dawn of time. Their current name tells much as many do not believe they ever existed. They are suggested to have been one of the greatest civilizations in the early world, and the most technologically advanced of their age (it is often suggested that many of medieval times technology was shaped by ideas of this race). In history, the Imaginari are often pictured as peaceful unless roused, and while often very secretive, not against housing other races. Today, the Enwoegaku are all but wiped out, and it is rumored that only one or two exist. Biology Enwoegaku look identical to humans and possess their same diversity. Only a few tell-tale signs give away their nature, and these can be, and often are, hidden with Madō. Their eyes are often of bright and vibrant colors with an otherworldly flame to them. These eyes often increase in their fire and glow when casting Madō, and often an adept of this race will have lines have power run down their body when they let their power flow through them. Also of note, all Enwoegaku possess some talent with Madō, though it is said that it was not uncommon for some to focus on other forms of combat instead. They are also capable of surviving far more hostile conditions than humans (able to survive and even to an extent thrive in places of extreme heat, cold, etc.) What truly sets an Enwoegaku apart of any other race is their ability to endure. According to Enwoegaku their souls are ment to continue life in an ever continuing cycle, and so after dying or being killed, in a few days time they often will heal from their wounds and come back to life. Enwoegaku note that they still pass on into death, only that they eventually are force back into the world of the living whether they like it or not. None have ever been able to obtain information on what exists after life from an Enwoegaku, as it is a secret that they hold to their graves. Enwoegaku can only be killed by destroying any trace of the remains; nothing can be left that would allow them to regenerate off of. This fact is what often causes people to not believe in the Enwoegaku, as they doubt that such a race would be wiped out. Another seperation is in reproduction; Enwoegaku are an incredibly infertile lot and often it can take hundreds of thousands of years for a conception to occur. Though this prevented an overpopulation crisis that would become apparent with the race, it also now prevents the Enwoegaku from repopulating, and may very well doom the species to extinction. Habitat and Population Enwoegaku are quite capable of surviving most locales that possess air (though it is thought that they long ago were also able to colonize in water through Madō). Many ruins in the world are testament to this fact, though researchers still debate if the Enwoegaku existed and as such, whether they truly did create these ruins. However, they would eventually abandon these and slice into the fabric of space to create a sort of pocket dimension where they could live, with the combined effort of their Madō. The exact reasons for this action, and the geography of thise new place are unknown to researchers. As noted, the Enwoegaku are now all but extinct, and as this occurance was before such recorded history, and the only evidence of the Imaginari are by their ruins and other subtle clues, no one is precisely sure of the size the population was at its height. Surviving Members *'Alma' Culture Behind the Scenes I've been struggling with theme and plot when writing, and so I designed this race and it's history to help myself focus on such subjects of despair and loneliness (in their now near complete extinctness). I also wished to create some characters that could withstand the test of time and allow me to create something of an ancient and mysterious sage persona in collaborations. Category:Articles by Takeshi57